When forming an array substrate of a conventional liquid crystal display panel, an array pattern of the array substrate is completely contained in a single mask plate. In the exposure process, the whole array pattern can be formed by a single exposure process, and such array pattern is consistent with the pattern of the mask plate.
In the array substrate formed as described above, data signal lines provided on the array substrate are continuous (as shown in FIG. 1). In this case, the liquid display panel comprising the array substrate can only input one data signal at one time, resulting in a lower image scanning frame rate of the liquid crystal display panel if the pixel charging time is kept constant, or a shorter pixel charging time if the image scanning frame rate of the liquid crystal display panel is kept constant.